User talk:MrYokaiAndWatch902
Heya Guys! I got a question! Is the Anime Spin-off for BFDI real? Just wonderin'. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:06, September 4, 2017 (UTC) REMINDER: Please don't swear. I will either remove them or will replace it. Sorry To Bother But You should make a blog post instead of asking in you talk page. Poudretteite The Aristocrat (talk) 12:35, September 20, 2017 (UTC) well back to user talk, learnin' to use it zzz MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 15:58, October 1, 2017 (UTC) I did Yup, i recommended them AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:44, October 6, 2017 (UTC)yee Thanks. I was wondering "woah why do they look similar" taco Plzzzzzz Look at my user page PLEEAASSEE!AlexAnimations0421 (talk) 00:14, October 16, 2017 (UTC) wHEN? When will episode three come out in Crazy Overwatch Battle? Leazve your signature http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cillill 08:33, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Not until I get enough votes. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:18, October 22, 2017 (UTC) when will episode five be done in COWB Short for crazy over-watch Battle Lucky Hit Good Job for reaching a Lucky Hit! Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 19:14, October 24, 2017 (UTC) I've recommended a character named Sunny, a Color Overload RC. Plz add her. NVM Sunflowers are awesome! Talk to the beautiful girl here. Cutiesunflower (talk) 01:09, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the message. Tyler did a lot of those unfair bans. I'm going to either unblock some of the unfair ones, or shorten the block time. Could you check my new fanfic out? --You suck so much. C'mon admit it (talk) 06:25, October 29, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. And sure, I can check out your new fanfic. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:30, October 29, 2017 (UTC) So what So, i cant give my opinion anymore?- AllMightyAmmolite eh sorry MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 07:17, November 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm not mad I'm not mad for that, but its just kinda annoying that it wasn't like i used to, this is still a goodbye, and ill miss you too AllMightyAmmolite (talk) 07:20, November 3, 2017 (UTC) please don't leave MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 07:25, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Danganronpa Have you ever thought about making a Danganronpa with your OCs? That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 19:26, November 11, 2017 (UTC) First Met Memories (thinks back) STOP ROLEPLAYING BECAUSE YOURE NOT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD, thats how we met Seeing my friends suffer, makes me suffer, It's a me.. Bokurei (talk) 20:58, November 18, 2017 (UTC) GUACAMOLE Do the Challange please.That Guy Who Likes Chespins. (talk) 17:12, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Not until you fix the genders. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:48, November 20, 2017 (UTC) About your message on my talk page Sure. Send me the images on my talk page or on the AVDOS page if you want :) TheFandomBoy (talk) 04:06, November 22, 2017 (UTC) How 'bout this MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 04:47, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Why u h8 Sword Why do you hate him so much? What has he or me ever done to you? And don't talk about that bulltrash about your OC, is that really why you hate my Sword? My Sword was created over 3 years ago, and your Sword is very new. And my Sword has a different personality from yours. If yours is mean, it doesn't mean mine is, what you think mine is a copy of yours? Again, my Sword was created over 3 years ago. Exactly. --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 05:04, November 30, 2017 (UTC) It's just a joke. I don't mean to place pressure/insult on you (I am sorry if I did place pressure/insult on you), but please learn how to take a joke. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:28, November 30, 2017 (UTC) That doesn't make sense, what was the joke? --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 05:30, November 30, 2017 (UTC) I will try and explain this: while looking at the Wikirby, I saw robobot modules, which gave me an idea. So I created them. Later, I attempted to create Sword, but failed. Later, I thought that I should make my Sword innocent at first, but then mean. So I created him. But you didn't understand MY Sword was talking, not YOURS. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:35, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Well that doesn't change the fact that you kept hurting Sword without stopping. --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 05:38, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Uhh, I'm kinda sad that your character won last season. That's why I said to hurt Sword. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 06:47, November 30, 2017 (UTC) That's complete bull, you were already constantly hurting him last season. --Add me on Skype (mlg2995) (talk) 07:31, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Becase I WAS MAKING A JOKE! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 21:52, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Definitely not funny though. Also not everyone knows what your homour is likeBoku Boku no Acedamia, talk to me (talk) 21:56, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Yea, wth even is your humour, and your intention obviously was to make sure Sword DIDN'T win last season, so what you're saying doesn't make sense either. Anyway let's end this trash. Jesus Christ You need to see this You need to see this, I hope you will change. Click on this Apologized. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Sorry_people. Minimodding is not appreciated Just letting you know. (Talk) 12:01, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Okay, yeah. I don't care about typos, I just care if you say "Codey" as "Cody" or "Elven" as "Eleven". Includes saying "Random" as "Randomy" or "Artifacty" as "Artifact". If you say "Codye", it's a typo in my head. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 15:57, December 17, 2017 (UTC) I was talking about your message in User talk:Tomtom6000000 (Talk) 16:07, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didn't know minimodding was. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 16:30, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Don't worry bro. I fixed it. I said that Knife and Gelatin teamed up to do it. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:57, December 21, 2017 (UTC) I em here Pls stop I hope u realise how annoying the music you put is. Kidsy changed it so that it will only play if we want it to, and thats the way it should be. Stop acting like Kidsy did something wrong, the music is so loud and annoying. Be more considerate please. --Get quickscoped (talk) 05:08, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Uh... what should I say? Hmm. Well people CAN edit my page if they asked permission or it's free-add. In this case Kidsy never asked if they can disable the music. In fact, can you actually even know where this music comes from? Japan, and Juby and others translates it. Now I know you can't co-op with my music. Recommendation? Just start turning your headphones off or co-op with the music. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:20, January 13, 2018 (UTC)